


Flowers

by daisyisawriter91



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Flowers, M/M, Magical Garth, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 16:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15319917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyisawriter91/pseuds/daisyisawriter91
Summary: 50% of the population has magic that the other 50% doesn't. Garth is part of the former category. Only thing is, he's not the best at controlling it.





	Flowers

It was a simple way of life. 50% of the population had magic, the other 50% didn't. It was a fact, whether people liked it or not. All mages had magic that manifested in different ways when they weren't using it. Most were good at controlling how it manifested. Garth was not. Sometimes, he would walk down a street and his feet would be followed by spontaneous flower growth. Sometimes, he set everyone in his general vicinity at ease and made them feel happy. Sometimes, he would unconsciously heal the sick just because his magic couldn't be controlled.  
He was often mocked by holier-than-thou mages for this fact, that he couldn't control it, but he knew he always had someone to lean on when he was feeling down. Benny. Beautiful, kind, wonderful Benny.   
Benny didn't have magic, but didn't seem to care, and was never jealous of Garth. Besides, many people thought he did have magic when they ate his homemade pie. Garth had made that mistake.  
Currently, Garth was at the small apartment he shared with Benny, their German Shepherd, Milly, watching him play his acoustic. The flowers on the windowsill that had been dead for months were coming back to life, slowly. Soon they would be as vibrant as they were three months ago. A bit odd for November, but then again, Garth was a bit odd.   
A pencil was stuck behind Garth's ear as he strummed the next lines of his song. It was slow work, but he loved doing it.  
His fingers danced across the strings, calloused from so many days of doing just this. On the table to his side sat a sugary coffee, one Benny would wince at the thought of drinking. Benny firmly believed that black was the only proper way to drink coffee. Garth thought that this was preposterous and tended to order drinks that had the words 'caramel', 'cappuccino', or 'mocha' in them.  
Benny would be getting home soon. Night was falling, so he would be closing up in a few hours. A sunflower sprouted next Garth the minute he started thinking about Benny. Sunflowers were Benny's flowers.   
Garth didn't know why, but whenever he thought of Benny, he would grow a sunflower. Garth was glad that he was sitting on the floor to play, though. The last time Garth had pulled a sunflower out of the couch, Benny wasn't too happy.  
Garth took a drink of coffee, smiling at the memory, before continuing his work.  
Soon enough, Milly's head rose up, signaling the return of Benny. Benny walked inside, taking off his hat and smiling at Garth. Garth stood, walked over to his boyfriend, and kissed him. He felt more sunflowers grow around him, and saw the proof when he pulled away. He looked down sheepishly, but Benny just laughed.   
"Nice to know you're thinking of me." Benny remarked, making Garth laugh.  
"I'm always thinking of you, I'm just good at covering my tracks." Garth replied.  
"You're making me blush." Benny walked to their nearly non-existent kitchen and pulled out some Chinese leftovers. Garth was just about to ask him how his day was when his phone sounded. Garth pulled it out and frowned at the text.  
 _From Charlie_  
My place. HURRY!  
"What is it?" Benny asked, concerned.  
"Charlie sent me an S.O.S. I gotta go see her." Garth said, still frowning at his phone. A petunia sprung up on the counter, a sign that he was worried. Benny saw it, of course. Nothing ever flew past him.  
"You want me to go with you?" He offered, kindly.  
"No, I can handle it. I'll text you if I have to stay with her." Garth said, already pulling on his coat and scarf. Benny nodded.  
"Stay safe." He said, just as Garth headed out the door. Garth smiled as he left.

 

Garth arrived at Charlie's place, knocking rapidly on the door. When she opened the door, however, she looked nothing but happy.   
"What's going on?" He asked, rushed, pushing past her. "Is there someone I need to hurt? I can call Dean." He said, referring to their brother.  
"No, Garth. You don't understand. It's a good thing." Charlie responded.  
"What's a good thing?" Garth asked, confused. Charlie grinned even wider than before.  
"I'm pregnant." She said. It took a moment for this information to process, but when it did, he picked her up in a bearhug.   
Charlie and her wife, Meg, had been looking for sperm donors for months, and it hadn't taken. Looks like it finally had.  
"Charlie!" Was all he could say. There weren't enough words. Daisies had begun to spring up around them, soon coverage the entire floor of her apartment. Garth set his sister down and grinned so hard that his cheeks hurt. "Where's Meg?"  
"As soon as I told her, she went out shopping for baby things. She was happy, of course, but that's her go-to mode." Charlie answered, fond smile on her face. Garth knew that all too well. The day after Meg had proposed, she'd gone into overdrive planning the wedding. "You're going to be picking all these daisies, right?" Charlie asked, awkwardly. Garth nodded, tearing up.  
"I'm…I'm gonna be an uncle." He choked out.  
"Uh-huh." Charlie nodded.  
"Do you mind if I tell people? Because I want to tell everyone. My little sister is gonna have a baby!"  
"Don't worry, I'll be telling anyone who'll listen." Charlie agreed. Garth hugged her again, a chain of daisies weaving itself into her hair.

 

When Garth had gotten home that night (after giving a daisy from Charlie's place to everyone who would take one), he couldn't wait two seconds before telling Benny. He stayed up a long time that night, talking endlessly about how he would love this little kid, what he would nickname it, how he would celebrate its birthdays. And Benny listened to all of it until Garth had talked himself to sleep.  
Garth woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon and a meadow of flowers in his bedroom. That fit. Garth promised that he would pick them later and waded through the meadow, towards the kitchen. Benny was cooking breakfast and Garth's stomach announced his presence. Benny turned and smiled.   
"Morning." He said.  
"Morning." Garth replied, yawning. Milly was at Benny's feet, begging for a slice of bacon. Benny took pity on his dog and fed her a piece.  
"So, I wanted to talk about something." Benny said, seriously. A petunia sprung up by Milly's feet, startling her backwards a bit.  
"Oh no, that's not good."  
"It's nothing bad. It's not even a talk, really." Benny assured, quickly. Garth was less worried now, more curious.  
"Okay…" Garth prompted.  
"I couldn't sleep much last night. I was thinking about something." Benny began. Garth nodded, a signal to continue. "I was thinking that…I've been putting this off too long. Charlie taking another step in her life made me finally get my ass in gear and do what I've been putting off since our fifth date." Benny looked into his eyes, barely blinking. "Garth, this is the only way I know how to do it. Will you marry me?"   
Garth took all of forty seconds for him to absorb the weight of the words. Benny looked nervous, but his expression immediately changed when sunflowers started popping up. Garth tackled him to the ground in a hug. All he could say was 'yes'.  
Their apartment was effectively buried in flowers and their breakfast was ruined (by the flowers and the burning), but neither of them cared.


End file.
